Dime que me amas
by Aphrodite Knigth
Summary: Bella y Edward son novios. Hoy hacen un año y él le ha preparado una sorpresa. ¿que es lo que pasara al final? /Triste / Primer fic, no me maten e.e Bels/Edd


-Venga Bella, termina de una vez, y ponte la ropa que te he elegido, hoy tienes que estar preciosa- Mi mejor amiga, Alice, y también la hermana de mi hermoso novio, me estaba ayudando a arreglarme. Hoy Edward y yo hacíamos un año de novios, y el me había preparado una sorpresa. Solo Alice sabia que era.

-Ya voy, Allie.- me puse la ropa que me había dejado encima de la cama, unos pitillos claros, una camiseta azul eléctrico sin mangas, demasiado ajustada para lo que solía llevar, y una chaqueta básica negra, junto con unas manoletinas azules. Me lo coloque sin quejas y Alice empezó con mi cabello.

-Ya veras, Bella, te encantara, es todo tan…lindo

-Venga Al, dime que me preparo, te prometo que no se enterara – Puse mi mejor cara de niña buena y Alice se río

- Bella, tu no sabes mentir – Bufe ante eso – sabes que tengo razón. Además, no tendría gracia si no fuera sorpresa, así que te va a tocar de esperar y verlo tu misma – sonrío con suficiencia – Bueno tu cabello ya esta... ahora…maquillaje

-Ah no, eso si que no Alice, sabes que detesto maquillarme – la mire enfadada y ella frunció el ceño.

-Pero Bells, hoy es una ocasión especial

-Te dije que no.

-Porfis – Empezó a poner su carita de perrito, sabía que no podía resistirme. Lo intente pero no pude negarme – veras Bells, ¡estarás preciosa! – Y empezó a echarme miles de cosas en la cara mientas yo pensaba en que podría ser. No me di cuenta de cuando Alice acabo – Bien, esto ya esta – sonrío satisfecha mirándome – Ahora – me llevo delante del espejo de mi habitación y me tapo los ojos – ¡Sorpresa! – No podía creerme que la del espejo era yo, definitivamente ib a agradecerle a Alice, estaba casual, pero muy guapa, la ropa hacia marcar mis pocas curvas y me hacia parecer mas delgada y… ¿sensual? Mi cabello castaño, caía en bucles por encima de mis hombros y el maquillaje hacia resaltar mis carnosos labio y mis ojos chocolate, pero sin que pareciera una puta. Abrace a Alice y ella río devolviéndomelo – Sabia que te gustaría, ahora baja, esta apunto de llegar

Y justo en ese instante sonó el timbre de la puerta y corrí a abrir. Al abrir, la imagen me dejo sin palabras, estaba guapísimo, con su cabello bronce despeinado como siempre, con unos vaqueros cagados, sus deportivas y su chaqueta negra de cuero encima de una camiseta gris que marcaba sus perfectos músculos. Le mire a los ojos y vi. Como me revisaba de arriba abajo con sus orbes verdes y me sonroje, el solo sonrío de lado me acaricio la mejilla y me beso.

-Estas preciosa amor. – Le sonreí

-Tu tampoco estas nada mal

- Bien, nosotros nos vamos Alice, espero que no le hayas contado nada – amenazo a mi amiga y esta hizo un gesto de ofensa

-Que cruel Edward, nunca haría algo así, y ahora llévatela, antes de que me arrepienta, no la he arreglado para nada

Me copio de la mano y me llevo hacia su moto, un Harley del 86, la amaba casi más que ami (N/A: ¡Imposible!). Subió y se puso el casco, me puse detrás de el y le abrace.

Condujo por la carretera hasta que copio un desvío hacia ninguna parte

- Edward, ¿Dónde me llevas? Por ahí no se va a ningún lado – fruncí el ceño

- Tu tranquila, ya veras – Me calle y disfrute de la sensación de tenerlo ahí abrazado. Cuando freno la moto, estaba segura de que nos llevaba a ninguna parte.

-Edward, aquí no hay nada

- Shh, ya veras, ahora ponte esto en los ojos – me paso un pañuelo

-¿Tu quieres matarme? Ambos sabemos que me caigo mucho viendo donde camino, si no veo… no quiero ni pensarlo.- fruncí el ceño y le mire con el pañuelo en la mano

- Venga amor, te prometo que no voy a dejar que te caigas, nunca lo he hecho – sonrío y empezó a ponerme el pañuelo con delicadeza. Se coloco delante mío - ¿ves algo?

- Menuda pregunta, claro que no.

- ¿Cuántos dedos hay?

-Y yo que se – esto estaba empezando a molestarme, me moría de la curiosidad. . Venga edd, llévame ya a donde sea quiero…- y me beso, primero suave y cuando intente profundizar el beso el se aparto y yo gruñí frustrada.

-Vale, no ves – se río y me subió en su espalda – Y ahora, vamos a saciar tu curiosidad.

-Eres malo – se río ante esto y siguió caminando.

Cuando me bajo de su espalda, me pidió que esperara un momento y me hizo prometerle que no me destaparía los ojos, yo accedí. Llevaba cinco minutos ahí de pie cuando note que dos brazos fuertes me copian por detrás y me desataban el pañuelo.

- ¿Preparada? – Yo solo asentí y el quito el pañuelo – Sorpresa – No podía creer lo que veía, estábamos en el prado mas hermoso que había visto nunca y había extendido una manta en el suelo y preparado una cena romántica, con música y todo. Era absolutamente perfecto, estaba sin palabras y el seguía mirándome esperando mi reacción. Después de cinco minutos de silencio el no podía mas - ¿te gusta? Se que no es mucho pero... ya sabes que mi familia ahora tiene algunos problemas y...bueno, yo crei que seria una buena idea, pero sino, podemos ir a otro sitio y… - le hice callar y le bese con todo lo que sentia, empujandolo un poco para atrás. Al principio le pille desprevenido, pero luego me respondió con la misma intensidad – Vale, si que te gusto.

-¿bromeas? Me encanta. Tengo al novio mas perfecto de todos – Sonreí y le volví a besar – Te amo.

-Yo más pequeña

Nos sentamos en la manta y estuvimos allí, lo que se dice horas, hablamos, reímos , nos besamos… el tiempo paso volando y no nos dimos cuenta de cuando anocheció. Decidimos empezar a cenar. El había traído comida italiana mi favorita, y le había quitado a su padre una de las botellas de vino de reserva. " Es por una buena causa, tenemos algo que celebrar". Comenzamos a comer.

-Esto esta buenísimo Edward! ¿Quién lo hizo? – El se sonrojo y se paso una mano por el cabello, me encantaba cuando hacia eso.

-Le pedí a mi mama que me enseñara y bueno…. No sabía si te iba a gustar...

- Me encanto, te amo mucho Edd.

-Yo más.

- Imposible – me rei.

-¿a no? – me beso. – te amo mucho mas que tu. Seguro.

- Me rey y le bese – lo que tu digas

-Dejémoslo en que nos amamos mucho ¿si? – me reí con el y lo bese, al principio suave, pero poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad. Notaba como me iba excitando y sabia que el pronto se apartaría, ambos habíamos estado de acuerdo en que aunque queríamos algo mas, no estábamos preparados, bueno, yo no lo estaba, pero en este momento y en este lugar, lo decidí. No quería ser de nadie mas, quería ser solo suya y que el fuera solo Mio. Seguimos besándonos y nos tumbamos, quedando yo encima suyo, me aparte de el, y le mire. Ví el mismo deseo de mis ojos reflejado en los suyos, y empecé a quitarle la camiseta mientras besaba su cuello. El se tenso un poco , pero enseguida se dejo llevar, fui repartiendo besos por todo , y cuando intente quitarme mi camiseta, el me agarro de las muñecas, frenándome.

-Bella… ¿tu…tu quieres…?¿Estas segura de hacer esto?

- Nunca he estado mas segura de nada – me solté de su agarre y me quite la camiseta y lo bese- Edward, quiero ser tuya, y que tu seas mío, aquí, ahora. – No necesito nada mas. Me beso, con deseo con pasión , dulce, y a la vez fuerte, como solo el sabia, me abrazo y giro poniéndose encima mío. Me acaricio poco a poco , disfrutando el y haciéndome sufrir a mi , necesitaba que me tocara mas, por todas partes. – Edward…por favor- Le mire a los ojos con deseo esperando que comprendiera. Y poco a poco , entre caricias y besos, la ropa desapareció, solo estábamos el y yo. AL principio la vergüenza de que me viera desnuca completamente me inundo y quise taparme.

-Eres hermosa – me besaba y me lo repitió toda la noche. Fuimos uno. Y no mentiré, dolió, dolió mucho , pero no me importo. Estaba con el y era lo único que quería. Nos quedamos tumbados, abrazados el uno al otro y tapados, no hacían falta las palabras, una y otra vez el me repitió lo mucho que me amaba y yo a el. Cuando consideramos que fue tiempo, nos levantamos , nos vestimos poco a poco , y nos pusimos en la moto. ME di la vuelta una vez mas para observar aquel mágico lugar, estaba segura de que jamás lo olvidaría.

- He decidido que este es mi lugar favorito a partir de ahora – su voz me saco de mis pensamientos y solo pude sonreir ante su comentario

-El mio también. Pero ahora vamos, antes de que Charlie nos mate – me rei

-Tu papa da miedo, sobre todo sabiendo que lleva un arma encima – fingió un escalofrío – no quiero ni imaginar lo que me haría si se entera de lo que le hice a su pequeña – me sonroje y el solo rio. – Venga vamos, tomatito.

Subimos en la moto y le abrace con fuerza, sabia que le gustaba la velocidad, pero estaba empezando a ir demasiado rápido, axial que se lo dije.

- Edward, vas muy rápido , por favor, baja la velocidad, nos vamos a matar.

-¿tienes miedo?

- Un poco, por favor baja la velocidad Edward.

- Dime que me amas.

- Te amo, como nunca amare a nadie. Por favor, vaja la velocidad –Íbamos demasiado rápido, todo alrededor parecia un borron, empezaba a asustarme de verdad.

.- Dame un abrazo muy fuerte – Lo hice, me abrace a el con fuerza.

- Ya lo hice, frena por favor – las lagrimas empezaban a amenazar.

- Solo si me sueltas el casco y te lo pones tui – lo hice. Y poco después, todo se volvio negro.

**Unos Dias después…. **

El pasado viernes, en la carretera principar dirección Seattel, un accidente acabo con la vida de un joven de 17 años. Edward Cullen , hijo del prestigioso doctor y director del hospital de Forks Carlile Cullen, y dejo en coma a su novia, Isabella Swan, hija del Jefe de la Comisaría, Charlie Swan. Los informes cuentan que los frenos de la moto fallaron. El chico se había dado cuenta mucho antes de que su novia le pidiera que bajara la velocidad y para salvarle la vida le pidió que le dijera que lo amaba y que lo abrazara por última vez y que se pusiera el casco. Esto salvo la vida de la joven y acabo con la del muchacho.


End file.
